Fairytales and Castles
by spacemonkey69
Summary: What happens when the gang watch a scary movie? Please read and review ONESHOT Mondler


Okay, this is just a cute little story that came around afterI watched the Amityville Horror the other day...by myself, at nighttime. Now, I hate scary movies, and an terrified of them, but still...I watched it because Ryan Reynolds is hot! So after freaking out over that, I thought 'wouldnt it be funny if the friends watched a scary movie?' And this is what came of it...really, it was just an excuse to have an 'in bed' conversation and Joey being cute...but I quite like it! Please read and review and I promise to update my other stories soon...writers block, not my friend! Oh and the title comes from the Lifehouse song of the same name...i thought it was trippy! Please enjoy...oh! And I have no idea what movie the guys watched...I'm not sure if there is any movie that feature both vampires and ghosts...as I said, I am not a fan of horror movies...but just pretend that there is one!

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do own memories of many sleepless nights after watching a scary movie!

* * *

"Finally, I found a good reason to keep you."

Chandler quirked his eyebrow at Monica's comment, looking down at her through the dim light.

"Oh, how that fills me with warm, fuzzy feelings," he remarked. Monica smirked, smacking him playfully.

"You know there are other reasons…but the main one at the moment is your comfort skills."

"Yeah, that really is the only thing I'm good at…and really, I'm not all that good at it." Monica let out a small laugh, snuggling in closer under the covers.

"Well, you have proven that you are pretty damn good at it after a scary movie. To think, if we weren't together, I would be spending all night in my bed alone, waiting for a ghost or vampire to eat me."

"Honey, ghosts don't eat you, they haunt you, and vampires…well, they sort of eat you," Chandler frowned at his statement. "But it's more of a nasty bite, not really eating…to eat something, you have to take more then a bite."

"You seem to know your stuff sweetie," Monica said smiling. Chandler shook his head.

"I'm just making it up as I go along," he smiled, glancing down at her. "And plus, I don't believe in things like that. Never have, not even when I was little."

"You were one of the lucky ones. I can't tell you how many nights I spent, awake and terrified, waiting for something to leap out of my wardrobe or grab me from underneath the bed."

"What are you talking about? That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, sure, fun…right." Monica rolled her eyes, then snuggled closer still. "I hate scary movies; I don't know why I let you talk me into watching one."

"Excuse me? I didn't do any talking, it was all Joey…Joey and Rachel to be exact, the rest of us had no say in the matter."

"So who was the one sitting there saying 'oh come on Mon, don't be such a wuss, it's only a movie?'" Monica turned an accusing eye to Chandler, who chose to look innocent.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't sweetie."

Chandler smiled, entangling his hand with Monica's. "Well, there was the offer of some serious cuddling through the movie, but you turned it down so you didn't get the comfort you needed."

"Well, as tempting as it was, I think the others would have been a bit suspicious as to why we were holding hands and kissing."

"Honey, I wasn't suggesting that…I was just suggesting a bit of nookie under the covers," Chandler explained as seriously as possible. Monica let out a laugh, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, well, I don't think they are ready for that yet…neither are we for that matter."

"Yeah, I know, but man, could you imagine the look on their faces?" Chandler smirked, picturing the scene in his head.

"They would probably react the same way that Joey did," Monica commented, stretching slightly. "Wow, I feel tense."

"Tense? Because you are in bed with me? That's what every guy wants to hear Mon, really."

"No, not because of you, because of that damn movie!"

"You still on about that?"

"Yes! Why vampires? Why ghosts? Why couldn't we watch Hugh Grant wooing Julia Roberts?" Monica exclaimed.

"Well, first of al honey, _wooing? _What is up with your family and that word? Do you all actually live in the 1800's or something? I mean-"

"Sweetie?" Monica interrupted gently. Chandler stopped mid sentence, hand in mid gesture.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a second of all?"

Oh…yeah, don't be scared, I'll protect you from the non existent ghouls," Chandler promised. Monica smiled up at him.

"_You'll _protect me? I'm just filled with confidence now."

"Hey! You said that I was good for comfort!" Chandler said defensively. Monica patted him on the cheek gently.

"And you are sweetie…you know what else you are good at? Massages!"

"I'm sensing some sort of message is meant to be hidden in that sentence." Chandler wriggled his eyebrows at Monica, who let out a giggle.

"And you would be sensing right."

"But what if I don't want to give you a massage?"

Monica considered this for a moment, then raised herself onto her elbow, staring directly into her boyfriends eyes. "Let me put it another way…you want nookie, I want massage…there is some sort of message hidden in _that _sentence too!"

"Yes, but that was only nookie in front of our friends…why would I want to do it when we are alone?"

"Oh…well, maybe we should invite Joey in to watch?" Monica suggested. Chandler laughed, sliding out of bed.

"Yeah, that will be happening never…I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me alone! A ghost is going to eat me!" Monica exclaimed. Chandler rolled his eyes, his hand on the doorknob.

"We went over this…ghost's are not real and there fore do not bite…and I'm just going to get some massage oil from the bathroom…I'll be two seconds!"

"Okay, but you better be quick," Monica said warningly. Chandler winked at her then stepped out the room, closing both parts of the door behind him. He immediately tripped over something and went tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"You okay?" Chandler pulled himself up slightly and glanced through the dim light at Joey's face.

"Joey? What the hell are you doing sitting outside my room? Were you eavesdropping?"

"What? No! I was protecting you guys!" Joey explained as he watched his friend stand. Chandler flicked on the light switch, wincing at the sudden glow. He turned to face his friend once more and stared at him for a moment.

"Protecting us? From what?" he asked tiredly.

"The vampires and ghosts." Joey gave Chandler an obvious look, as if he couldn't believe that Chandler hadn't figured that out.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah! I even got a cross and some garlic!" Joey held out both items proudly. "No vampires will be getting near you…or me for that matter."

"Joey…did the movie freak you out a bit?" Chandler asked slowly.

"Freak me out? Why would you say that? I don't get freaked out!"

"Joey…"

"Yeah, okay, it did," Joey admitted, lowering the garlic. "I tell you Chandler, I swear that our apartment is haunted! I mean, there was a sandwich on my bed earlier today, and it isn't there now…what do you think happened to that?"

"Joey, I sat there and watched you eat that sandwich!" Chandler exclaimed. Joey frowned for a moment, then grinned.

"Oh yeah…that was a pretty good sandwich."

Chandler let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'm sure that Mon and I are going to be fine."

"No! Vampires attack couples all the time, especially when they are sleeping or having sex…did you not pay _any _attention to the movie?"

"Yes I did, enough to realise that it was just a movie," Chandler kneeled down in front of Joey, feeling like he was talking to a child. "Joey, there is no such thing as vampires. Nor is there any such thing as ghosts."

"But-"

"Ah! No buts! Now, I want you to go back to bed and go to sleep! Mon and I really don't need an audience."

"But Chandler, I won't be able to sleep," Joey whined. Chandler smiled at his friend.

"Okay, here's what you do…every time you start thinking about vampires and ghosts, _don't. _Instead, think about…hmm, Fairytales and Castles. How does that sound? Can you do that for me?"

"Fairytales and Castles?" Joey considered this for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay! I can do that I think!"

"Okay buddy," Chandler stood to his feet and continued to the bathroom. "Oh, and don't forget to put the garlic back."

"What, are you kidding? This is my midnight snack!" Joey exclaimed as he walked into his bedroom. Chandler grimaced at the thought, shaking his head as the door shut. He quickly grabbed the oil then headed back to his room, flicking the light off as he left the dining room.

"That was no where _near _2 seconds," Monica chastised as Chandler shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, I had to give Joey a pep talk. Apparently you weren't the only one scared of the movie." Chandler rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed. "Okay Miss Gellar, shirt off and prepare yourself for the massage of a life time." Monica grinned then grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up.

"Chandler?"

"Oh my god," Chandler groaned at the voice, then watched Monica lower her shirt. "No, no, no! Don't do that! Take it off, it'll be fine!"

"Chandler, when I said that maybe we should invite Joey to watch, I was joking," Monica said as she lay back down on the bed. Chandler groaned again, glancing down at the bottle of oil in his hand.

"Chandler!" Joey's voice sounded slightly more panicked then before and Chandler decided that maybe he should answer his friend.

"What?"

"There's something in my room! Underneath my bed!"

"Hey, he's your's, not mine," Monica commented when Chandler gave her a look of despair. He rolled his eyes, then made his way over to the door and pulled it open.

"Joey, there is nothing in your room," he said patiently. Joey glanced behind him worriedly.

"Yes there was! There was something moving around under there! It could be a bat, or a ghost or maybe a man eating bug!"

"Joey-"

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Joey interrupted. Chandler looked at him blankly for a second.

"That would be a big no."

"Come on, please! I need to sleep, and I am not going to be able to in my room!"

"Well, why don't you sleep on the couch?" Chandler suggested.

"I would be exposed there, and there would be no one to protect me! Please?" Joey looked at Chandler with huge eyes and Chandler sighed. He glanced at Monica, who nodded at him. Sighing again, he turned back to Joey.

"Okay, fine, but you owe us big for this!"

"Just like you guys owe me big for keeping your little affair a secret?" Joey said offhandedly as he walked into the room.

"He has us there sweetie," Monica said softly. Chandler rolled his eyes, then climbed into bed, Joey following him.

"Well, this is comfortable," Chandler commented a moment later.

"There is plenty of room!" Chandler glanced at Joey, then past him.

"Yeah, on your side…you could fit another person over there, why are you snuggled up so close to me?"

"I was cold…you're nice and warm."

Chandler opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh crap, it's the vampires!" Joey exclaimed, burying his face into Chandler's shoulder. Chandler rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the knocking.

"What?"

"Chandler? Are you decent?" Rachel called through the closed door.

"Yeah…come in."

Rachel opened both halves of the door and quickly stepped into the room, her hair and pyjamas rumpled. She raised her eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

"Well, that explains why both Mon and Joey weren't in their rooms…you guys get scared from the movie?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," Monica said quickly, pulling away from Chandler slightly.

"I didn't get scared; I just wanted to…uh, protect these two."

"You got scared, and I'm the one doing the protecting," Chandler exclaimed. Joey glared at him. "So, what's up Rach?"

"Oh nothing…" Rachel glanced around the room, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Just out for a nice leisurely walk at 2 am?" Chandler said after a moment.

"It's only the best time to walk!" Rachel smiled a fake smile at Chandler, then jumped at a noise from outside. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Come on…hop in."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Rachel quickly pulled the covers back and climbed in next to Joey.

"It's a good thing this bed was designed for four people," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Dude, I don't think it was. I mean, it's a pretty tight fit." Monica shook her head at Joey's comment.

"You're right Joe, it is!"

"Oh, I think it's nice," Rachel said softly, closing her eyes. "Much better then being alone in your stupid bedroom in your stupid apartment, with vampires and ghosts waiting for you to fall asleep so they can murder you."

"Fairytales and Castles Rach…just think of them." Chandler closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around Monica's waist. She smiled, tucking her head under his chin. It was dark, Rachel would never see.

"Hey, do you think Phoebe and Ross are okay?" Rachel said suddenly.

"Well, considering Phoebe spent the majority of the movie asleep, I think she will be fine," Monica said smirking.

"Yeah good point…what about Ross?"

"Ross is a palaeontologist Rachel…I think he will be fine."

A noise outside made Ross jump. He stared, wide eyed at the window, waiting for a vampire to come through. Any moment, he thought in terror. He pulled the covers closer around him, his body quaking from the fear.

They were going to come for him tonight.


End file.
